pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список серий телешоу «Мистер Бин»
В этой статье представлено описание серий британского телешоу «Мистер Бин», главную роль в котором исполнил актёр Роуэн Аткинсон. Первый выпуск шоу был показан на канале ITV 1 января 1990 года, а последний — 31 октября 1995 года. Каждая серия обычно состоит из 3-5 эпизодов и длится около 30 минут. Мистер Бин №: 1 Дата выхода: 1 января 1990 года Оригинальное название: «Mr. Bean» Приглашённые актёры: Ричард Брайерс ( ), Пол Боун ( ), Рудольф Уолкер ( ), Роджер Слоумэн ( ) Эпизод 1: Мистер Бин едет за рулём своего «Мини Купера» на экзамен по математике. Чтобы не опоздать, Бин пытается обогнать медленно плетущийся впереди голубой трёхколёсный фургончик и, быстро проехав мимо, чуть не опрокидывает его на бок. Добравшись до аудитории, Мистер Бин присаживается за парту рядом с молодым человеком. «Я сконцентрировался на изучении тригонометрии», — говорит он. «А я налёг на алгебру», — отвечает молодой человек. «Но ведь алгебру мы сдавали в прошлом году», — с ехидной усмешкой замечает Бин, пугая молодого человека. Пытаясь раздразнить своего соседа Мистер Бин с «наставительным» видом выкладывает на парту кучу запасных ручек, будильник, а также талисманы — игрушечную Розовую Пантеру и полицейского. Экзамен начинается, и Бин, вынув из конверта листок с заданием, с ужасом обнаруживает, что там написаны задачи по алгебре, а не по тригонометрии. На протяжении двух часов, которые длится экзамен, он пытается списать хоть что-нибудь у своего соседа, но все его попытки оказываются бесполезными. В последнюю минуту Бин выясняет, что в конверте лежал второй, не замеченный им листок с задачами по тригонометрии. Эпизод 2: Мистер Бин отправляется на пляж, где пытается надеть плавки, не снимая при этом брюк (его смущает мужчина, который лежит рядом в шезлонге). После того, как Бин проделывает это, оказывается, что мужчина — слепой. Эпизод 3: Мистер Бин едет в церковь. Припарковавшись (при этом он вытесняет с автостоянки всё тот же голубой трёхколёсный фургончик), Бин спешит на воскресную службу. Неприятности ждут его и здесь: Бин не знает ни одного слова из церковного гимна (кроме «Аллилуйя»), он громко чихает и засыпает в необычных позах от скуки, немало раздражая при этом мистера Спроута (актёр Ричард Брайерс), сидящего рядом. Чтобы хоть как-то развлечься Мистер Бин пытается положить себе в рот мятную конфетку так, чтобы этого никто не заметил. По пути домой Бин по ошибке сворачивает в тупик и разбивает вдребезги свой «Мини Купер». Интересные факты: * Эта серия представляет собой пилотный выпуск шоу и называется просто «Мистер Бин». Она не начинается под хоровое пение, и Бин не падает из луча света, как в последующих выпусках (в DVD-версии сериала 1-го региона титры изменены на привычные). Название («Мистер Бин») появляется на экране в начале (когда Бин едет в колледж) и в конце (когда он попадает в аварию). «Мини Купер» Мистера Бина окрашен в оранжевый цвет, а не в салатовый, более знакомый поклонникам шоу. * Церковного органиста сыграл композитор Говард Гудалл ( ). * Голос священника в церкви — это голос Роуэна Аткинсона. Очевидно, что его проповедь представляет собой просто бессмысленный набор звуков. * В каждом из трёх эпизодов серии Мистер Бин каким-либо образом вредит водителю трёхколёсного «Королевского Суперфургона III» ( ): ** 1-я проделка с «Королевским Суперфургоном III» — «Мини Купер» слишком быстро приближается к трёхколёсной машинке (Бин хочет обогнать её, так как опаздывает в колледж). Водитель фургончика, паникуя, вынужден свернуть с дороги, чуть не опрокинувшись на бок. ** 2-я проделка с «Королевским Суперфургоном III» — по дороге на пляж Бин направляет свой автомобиль прямо на «Суперфургон». Чтобы избежать столкновения, водитель фургона съезжает в кювет. ** 3-я проделка с «Королевским Суперфургоном III» — Бин вытесняет машинку с автостоянки, поставив вместо неё «Мини Купер». Чтобы никто не уличил его в пакости, Бин старается как можно быстрее убежать со стоянки. * Эпизод «В церкви» был придуман ещё в те времена, когда Роуэн Аткинсон выступал на сцене со своим «Шоу одного человека» (80-е годы). Роль мистера Спроута тогда исполнял актёр Ангус Дейтон ( ) DVD-диск «Шоу Роуэна Аткинсона». © 1992 Tiger Television Limited, © 2006 Кармен Видео Прайм.. Возвращение Мистера Бина №: 2 Дата выхода: 5 ноября 1990 года Оригинальное название: «The Return of Mr. Bean» Приглашённые актёры: Роджер Ллойд-Пэк ( ) Эпизод 1: Прогуливаясь, Мистер Бин замечает уличного музыканта, играющего на саксофоне. Он хочет бросить немного денег в лежащий перед музыкантом футляр, но не находит достаточно мелкой монеты в кармане. Тогда Бин встаёт рядом, кладёт перед собой носовой платок и начинает нелепо пританцовывать. Проходящая мимо женщина кидает на платок монетку. Мистер Бин перекладывает монетку в футляр саксофониста и поспешно убегает. Эпизод 2: Мистер Бин отправляется в универмаг, где хочет потратить часть денег со своей новенькой кредитной карточки American Express. Не без приключений пройдя парфюмерный отдел (Бин задыхается от резких запахов духов), он попадает в хозяйственный павильон. Бин пытается испытать всё, что ему хочется купить: открывает футляр с зубной щёткой и пробует почистить ею зубы; примеряет банное полотенце; очищает от кожуры взятую с собой картофелину специальным ножом; проверяет, уместится ли рыба (которую он также принёс с собой во внутреннем кармане пиджака) на той или иной сковороде. Он забирает телефон со стола оператора, так как слышит в его трубке гудок, в то время как в телефонах, выставленных на продажу, — нет гудка (эти телефоны не подключены к сети), и он думает, что они сломаны. На кассе Мистер Бин путает свою кредитку с кредиткой пожилого мужчины, который оплачивает покупки. Обнаружив это, он пытается поменять карточки и залезает рукой к мужчине в карман. Мужчина отходит от кассы и направляется в туалет, а Бин вынужден идти за ним, так как его рука застряла в кармане. Мужчина обнаруживает присутствие Бина, лишь зайдя в туалетную кабинку, и сильно пугается. Эпизод 3: Мистер Бин отмечает свой День Рождения в ресторане. Он заказывает стейк тартар, который, как он думает, будет выглядеть как обычный прожаренный бифштекс (Бин ошибается, так как тартар представляет собой котлету из сырого фарша, окруженную компонентами специального соуса тартар ). Будучи не в состоянии съесть принесённое ему, фактически сырое, мясо, Бин пытается незаметно избавиться от неаппетитного блюда. Он прячет небольшие порции фарша в пепельнице, в вазочке для цветов, в булочке, под тарелкой, в сахарнице, в сумочке сидящей за соседним столиком женщины, а также выплёвывает его за пазуху скрипачу, играющему в ресторане. Проходящий мимо столика Бина официант по неосторожности опрокидывает поднос с едой. Таким образом, у Бина появляется возможность объяснить то, как стейк оказался внутри пепельницы, в дамской сумочке и в других неожиданных местах. Бин с деланным возмущением указывает управляющему ресторана на порции сырого мяса, «рассредоточенные» по его столику. Управляющий извиняется и пересаживает Мистера Бина за другой столик. Официант приносит новое блюдо, которое, к несчастью для Бина, оказывается всё тем же ненавистным стейком тартар. Эпизод 4: Мистер Бин в числе сотрудников лондонского кинотеатра Odeon Leicester Square готовится к торжественной встрече с британской Королевой Елизаветой II. Ожидая начала церемонии, он обнаруживает, что выглядит неопрятно (длинные ногти, невычищенные зубы, неприятный запах изо рта, не отполированные до блеска ботинки, отсутствие белого платочка в карманчике смокинга). К счастью, Бину удаётся исправить большинство огрехов (он использует собственную слюну в качестве средства для полировки ботинок; вместо белого платочка он вставляет в карманчик половинку открытки с загнутыми краями; зубы Бин чистит нитью, вытянутой из фартука стоящей рядом девушки). Когда Мистер Бин пытается подровнять ногти, используя в качестве пилочки молнию на собственных брюках, его рука застревает в ширинке. Он освобождает руку в последний момент перед поклоном Елизавете II и, сильно разволновавшись, бьёт её головой, слишком энергично наклонившись вперёд. Королева падает на пол, а Бин старается как можно быстрее убежать с места происшествия. Интересные факты: * Это первая серия, в начале которой Мистер Бин падает в луче света под хоровое пение. * Актриса Матильда Зиглер (которая в последующих сериях будет исполнять роль подружки Мистера Бина Ирмы Гобб) играет сотрудницу кинотеатра в четвёртом эпизоде. * Закадровый голос репортёра в начале четвёртого эпизода — это голос самого́ Роуэна Аткинсона. Проклятие Мистера Бина №: 3 Дата выхода: 30 декабря 1990 года Оригинальное название: «The Curse of Mr. Bean» Приглашённые актёры: Ангус Дейтон ( ), Матильда Зиглер ( ) Эпизод 1: Мистер Бин посещает плавательный бассейн. Он хочет реализовать свою мечту — прыгнуть в воду с трамплина высотой в 3,81 метра. Поднявшись на вышку и посмотрев вниз, Бин осознаёт, что ему не хватит смелости совершить «рискованный» прыжок. Дрожа всем телом, он пытается преодолеть свой страх и медленно продвигается всё ближе и ближе к краю вышки. В конце концов он повисает в воздухе, уцепившись руками за трамплин. Нетерпеливый мальчик, который также хочет прыгнуть с вышки, ударяет ногой по его руке. Бин разжимает пальцы и летит вниз. Упав в бассейн, он теряет плавки. Маленькая девочка вылавливает их из воды и уносит с собой. Оказавшись абсолютно голым, Бин пытается добраться до раздевалки, не попавшись никому на глаза, но ему в который раз не везёт, и он сталкивается с группой девушек. Эпизод 2: Мистер Бин возвращается к своей машине, припаркованной на автостоянке бассейна. Он собирается выехать со стоянки, но шлагбаум на выезде оказывается закрытым, а для того чтобы он поднялся нужно заплатить целых 16 фунтов (плата за парковку). Мистеру Бину не хочется платить эту сумму, и он пытается обхитрить систему. Он подъезжает к шлагбауму на въезде и подкатывает к нему со стороны улицы мусорный бак. Сенсорная система воспринимает бак как въезжающую машину, автоматически выдаётся парковочная карточка, и шлагбаум открывается. Мистер Бин проезжает за преграду, но, к несчастью, пока он отвозит мусорный бак на место, к въезду на стоянку подъезжает чёрный «Мерседес». Бин вынужден откатить свою машину назад, и он опять оказывается на парковке за шлагбаумом. Совсем отчаявшись, Бин решает занять выжидательную позицию, и тут около въезда появляется голубой «Королевский Суперфургон III». Мистер Бин газует и на полной скорости несётся к открывшемуся шлагбауму. Фургончик быстро подаётся назад, чтобы избежать столкновения, и переворачивается на бок. «Мини Купер» же, управляемый Бином, успешно покидает стоянку. Эпизод 3: Мистер Бин присаживается на скамейку в парке рядом с мужчиной (Ангусом Дейтоном). Он хочет устроить себе небольшой ленч. Оригинальным способом Бин приготавливает бутерброд: он достаёт из внутреннего кармана пальто батон хлеба, нарезает его ножницами, затем намазывает на получившиеся ломтики масло кредитной карточкой, моет листики салата в фонтанчике для питья, а потом просушивает их, засунув в носок и покрутив его над головой. Далее Бин извлекает из баночки рыбку и бьёт её о край скамейки, чтобы та перестала трепыхаться. Горошинки чёрного перца Бин бьёт каблуком ботинка, чтобы измельчить их в порошок. Все ингредиенты Бин аккуратно укладывает на ломтики хлеба. Когда очередь доходит до приготовления чая, Мистер Бин вынимает из пальто резиновую грелку. Он высасывает молоко из бутылочки для младенца и выплёвывает его в отверстие грелки. В конце концов, когда, всё готово Бин подносит бутерброд ко рту, но перец заставляет его чихнуть. Чай выплёскивается из грелки, находящейся у Бина под мышкой, а бутерброд вылетает у него из рук. Мужчина, сидящий рядом, увидев неудачу Бина, предлагает ему половинку своего бутерброда, который он также захватил для ленча. Бин с благодарностью принимает угощение. Эпизод 4: Мистер Бин подъезжает на своём «Мини Купере» к перекрёстку и останавливается перед горящим красным светом светофором. Велосипедист, также остановившийся перед светофором, сходит с велосипеда и проходит за черту действия светофора пешком, катя велосипед около себя. Тогда Бин, увидев это, также выходит из автомобиля и толкает его до тех пор, пока «Мини Купер» не окажется за светофором. Эпизод 5: Мистер Бин со своей подругой Ирмой Гобб идёт в кинотеатр на фильм «Кошмар на улице Вязов». Перед сеансом он покупает попкорн: большое ведёрко для себя и маленькое — для Ирмы. Чтобы приберечь свой попкорн, он ест его из ведёрка подружки, а когда она протягивает руку к его кукурузе, он сильно возмущается и бьёт её по руке. Перед началом фильма Мистер Бин пытается напугать свою подругу: он вставляет себе в рот две кукурузины, изображая, таким образом, клыки, и размахивает расчёской как бензопилой. Однако, когда начинается фильм, весёлое настроение Бина пропадает. От ужасных сцен, показываемых на экране, его бросает в дрожь. Бин вжимается в кресло и пытается предпринять всё возможное для того, чтобы не видеть того, что происходит на экране. Сначала он просто закрывает глаза руками, затем натягивает на голову свитер, а потом и ведёрко из-под попкорна. После окончания сеанса Ирма накидывает себе на плечи плащ. Бин берёт её за рукав и, не обнаружив в нём руки Ирмы (она ещё не успела продеть её в рукав) сильно пугается. Интересные факты: * В этой серии впервые появляется подружка Мистера Бина Ирма Гобб (Матильда Зиглер). * Это одна из двух серий (вторая — «Возвращение Мистера Бина») начинающихся с чёрно-белой заставки, в которой Бин падает из луча света. Также это одна из двух серий (вторая — «Мистер Бин снова в пути»), в конце которой Мистер Бин подбегает к лучу и его засасывает обратно наверх. * И в этой серии не обошлось без проделок с «Королевским Суперфургоном III»: когда фургон подъезжает к въезду на парковку, Бин пулей мчится на него на своём «Мини Купере». Водитель фургона быстро сдаёт назад, от чего его машина опрокидывается на бок. * Зловещий звук, с которым Бин зажигает фары и начинает ускоряться, чтобы «атаковать» трёхколёсный фургончик — явная пародия на американский фильм ужасов «Кристина». * В начале пятого эпизода показывается афиша фильма, на который пришли Мистер Бин и Ирма Гобб. Камера движется так, что можно разобрать только слова «A Nightmare» и «Street». По изображению Фредди Крюгера легко догадаться, что на афише рекламируется фильм «A Nightmare on Elm Street» («Кошмар на улице Вязов»), однако, подразумеваемые действия фильма (которые можно определить по звукам) не соответствуют ни одной из частей «Кошмара на улице Вязов». * Велосипедист, сошедший с велосипеда перед светофором и продолживший свой путь пешком (4-й эпизод) нарушает правила дорожного движения. Он не может сразу же стать пешеходом, просто сойдя с велосипеда в ряде дорожных ситуаций, включая остановку перед запрещающим сигналом светофора. * В этой серии роль машины Мистера Бина впервые «играет» «Мини Купер» модели 1977 года, окрашенный в салатовый цвет. * В конце четвёртого эпизода, когда Бин садится в машину, после «преодоления» светофора, на заднем плане можно увидеть «Мини Купер» как две капли воды похожий на «Мини Купер» Мистера Бина. * Когда Бин изображает расчёской бензопилу и в шутку «отрезает» себе руку, он «пародирует» одну из сцен фильма ужасов «Зловещие мертвецы 2». * В некоторых странах конец первого эпизода, когда Бин предстаёт абсолютно голым перед испуганными девочками в бассейне, не прошёл в эфир по соображениям цензуры. * Второй эпизод был снят в Хитроу, около «Airport Bowls» на Great West Road. * Четвёртый эпизод был снят в районе Фелтем на западе Лондона ( ), на расстоянии мили от того места, где был снят второй эпизод. Это один из самых коротких эпизодов во всём сериале о Мистере Бине. Он длится около 30 секунд. Мистер Бин выходит в город №: 4 Дата выхода: 15 октября 1991 года Оригинальное название: «Mr. Bean Goes to Town» Приглашённые актёры: Ник Хэнкок ( ), Дурсли МакЛинден ( ) Эпизод 1: Мистер Бин покупает портативный телевизор к себе домой. Но у него возникают проблемы при настройке антенны и он не может получить хорошее изображение. Телевизор хорошо принимает сигнал только тогда, когда Бин находится в той части комнаты, где не может видеть экран. Наконец Бин изобретает выход: он раздевается, складывает свою одежду, вплоть до нижнего белья, на стуле, стоящем в стороне, - и телевизор начинает работать... Но тут в квартире вырубаются пробки. Эпизод 2: Мистер Бин гуляет в парке с полароидом. Вор (Nick Hancock) похищает камеру, когда Бин просит сфотографировать его. Несмотря на то, что Бин находит и задерживает вора, надев ему на голову мусорную корзину и тыча его карандашом, вор снова убегает, когда Бин отворачивается, чтобы позвать полицейского. Затем Бина приглашают в отделении полиции, чтобы опознать вора. Чтобы сделать это, он просит надеть всем подозреваемым на головы мусорные корзины и тычет их карандашом. Эпизод 3: У Мистера Бина зачесалась нога. Он снимает ботинок и носок, чтобы почесать её. Но ботинок он поставил на крышу стоящей рядом Мазды. Автомобиль уезжает, Бин гонится за ним по всему городу и, наконец, получает ботинок обратно. Эпизод 4: Мистер Бин заходит в фотокабинку и фотографируется. Эпизод 5: Мистер Бин иддёт с Ирмой Гобб на представление иллюзиониста и ночную дискотеку. Он преднамеренно срывает показ фокусов в попытке вернуть свои часы, которые факир «украл» у него в ходе представления. Свою подругу Бин разочаровывает, и она решает провести вечер с другим человеком. После неудачной попытки вмешаться в танец Ирмы и её нового кавалера, Бин уходит с дискотеки, но перед этим отключает там электричество. По пути домой Бин проходит мимо магазина телевизоров; в этот момент все телевизоры на витрине перестают работать. Интересные факты: * Эпизодические роли в этой серии исполнили её авторы: Howard Goodall (композитор) и Robin Driscoll (сценарист). * Мы впервые видим квартиру Мистера Бина. * Авторы намекают, что Бин необычен не только своим поведением, показывая, что он, судя по всему, производит таинственный эффект на телевизионный приём сигнала. * В 5-м эпизоде Бин ведёт Ирму в клуб, называющийся «Club Phut». В серии «Возвращение Мистера Бина» он проходил мимо стены, на которой было написано «PHUT!». * Начиная с этой серии, начальные титры теперь изображают улицу и идут под заново записанную музыку. * 1-й эпизод вдохновлён мультсериалом «Большое телевидение». Мистер Бин и его неприятности №: 5 Дата выхода: 1 января 1992 года Оригинальное название: «The Trouble with Mr. Bean» Приглашённые актёры: Ричард Вильсон ( ), Каролина Квентин ( ) Эпизод 1: Мистер Бин проспал: один будильник он утопил в стакане, не просыпаясь, а второй, поливавший его пятки холодной водой, заткнул пальцем ноги. Проснувшись, Бин обнаруживает, что опаздывает на прием к дантисту - у него осталось всего 10 минут. Прикрыв одеялом своего мишку, он выскакивает на улицу в пижаме и переодевается уже во время езды в своём «Мини Купере» при помощи хитроумных приёмов: например, на педаль газа он положил кирпич, а рулить пришлось ногами. Не забыв вытолкнуть небезызвестный «Королевский Суперфургон» с платной стоянки, мистер Бин умудряется успеть к врачу. В ожидании своей очереди он хитростью отбирает у маленького мальчика журнал с детскими комиксами. В кабинете у врача Бин начинает пробовать, как действуют зубоврачебные инструменты, играется с поднятием и опусканием кресла. От испуга он нечаянно делает обезболивающий укол врачу. После этого Бин решает сам лечить себе зуб, смотря на рентгеновский снимок. Переворачивая снимок то так, то эдак, он сверлит и пломбирует себе разные зубы. Эпизод 2: Мистер Бин в одиночку отправляется на пикник. По дороге он встречает мальчика, у которого сломался пульт управления игрушечным кораблем. Бин чинит пульт, после чего тот начинает управлять не только катером, но и инвалидной коляской у старушки на заднем плане. В результате коляска, подъехав сзади, сбивает мальчика в воду. Тем временем, мистер Бин, найдя уютную лужайку, забывает обо всем. Тем временем неизвестный угонщик взломал его «Мини-купер», но уехать не смог: Бин предусмотрительно забрал с собой руль. На пирожное, которое хочет съесть Бин, прилетает оса. Как Бин ни пытается с ней справиться (утопить в апельсиновом слое, закрыть в чемодане, раздавить книгой), ничего не получается. Преследуемый назойловой осой, Бин убегает с места пикника. Мистер Бин снова в пути } №: 6 Дата выхода: 17 февраля 1992 года Оригинальное название: «Mr. Bean Rides Again» Приглашённые актёры: Роджер Слоумен ( ), Стефан Фрост ( ), Ник Хэнкок ( ), Джон Рольф ( ) Эпизод 1: Бин собирается на почту, но в его автомобиле сел аккумулятор. Поэтому Бин стоит на остановке и ждёт автобус. У мужчины рядом с ним внезпано случается сердечный приступ. Бин пытается привести его в чувства, прыгая на нем, засыпая таблетки ему в рот, делая искусственное дыхание "рот в рот" при помощи журнала, и наконец нанося ему удар током (для этого он использует провода из соседней трансформаторной будки). Это помогло; но Бин забывает отпустить провода и, когда мужчина в знак благодарность пожимает ему руку, то получает повторный удар током. От этого бедолага снова падает в обморок. Приездает "скорая помощь". Пока медработники осматривают мужчину, Бин заряжает аккумулятор своего автомобиля от батареи в машине "амбуланса". и уезжает, оставив её с разряженным аккумулятором. Эпизод 2: Бин приезжает к почтовому ящику, но по пути к нему случайно проглатывает почтовую марку. Тогда он предлагает помочь опустить в ящик письмо девушке, проходящей мимо, а потом переклеивает с него марку на своё письмо, отклеив её с помощью пара из своего автомобильного радиатора; в качестве клея он использует леденец, который лежал у него в кармане ещё в первом эпизоде. Девушка, нашедшая своё письмо брошенным на землю без марки, начинает ругаться с приехавшим к ящику почтальоном. Бин, чтобы избежать объяснения, прячется в почтовом ящике и оказывается запертым внутри его. После того, как его, наконец, освобождает другой почтальон, Бин роняет в канализационную решётку свои ключи и отправляется вслед за автобусом домой. Эпизод 3: Бин пытается упаковать вещи в небольшой чемодан, но там мало места для его одежды и банок с консервами. Тогда Бин находчиво уменьшает размер своих вещей при помощи ножниц, разламывает свою зубную щетку, выдавливает часть зубной пасты в раковину, берёт с собой только одну сандалию, но оказывается не в состоянии отказаться от своего игрушечного мишки. Уместив, наконец, все вещи в маленький чемоданчик, Бин обнаруживает под кроватью другой чемодан, почти в два раза больше. Тогда он кладёт маленький чемодан в большой вместе с ещё одной вещью, которую не смог упаковать раньше, - книгой. Эпизод 4: Бин садится в поезд и решает почитать книгу. Его сосед по купе (Стивен Фрост) также читает. При этом он начинает громко и неприрывно смеяться. Бин пытается изо всех сил зажать себе уши, чтобы не слышать этого смеха, и наконец залепляет их использованной жевательной резинкой. Когда вошедший контролер (Ник Хэнкок) просит предоставить билеты, Бин не видит и не слышит его, а заметив, пугается и роняет книгу с заложенным в ней билетом прямо в окно поезда. Эпизод 5: Бин садится на самолет. Ему приходится заботиться о мальчике которого посадили рядом с ним и которому плохо. Бин пытается подбодрить и развлечь мальчика разными способами. Наконец, он находит бумажный пакетик и, надув, пытается "хлопнуть" им - но это у него не получается. Пока Бин отворачивается, мальчика тошнит в гигиенический пакет. Предложение мальчика надуть этот пакет Бин с радостью принимает... Серия заканчивается звуком хлопка. С Рождеством Вас, Мистер Бин №: 7 Дата выхода: 29 декабря 1992 года Оригинальное название: «Merry Christmas, Mr. Bean» Приглашённые актёры: Оуэн Бренман ( ) Мистер Бин в номере 426 №: 8 Дата выхода: 17 февраля 1993 года Оригинальное название: «Mr. Bean in Room 426» Приглашённые актёры: Дэнни Ля Руэ ( ), Роджер Брайерли ( ), Майкл Фентон Стивенс ( ) Бин останавливается в отеле. Мужчина из соседнего номера вызывает у него раздражение, и Бин начинает делать ему мелкие гадости. То он сверлит дрелью стену в номер соседа, чтобы помыться там в ванной; то, стремясь превзойти своего соседа в еде, сидя рядом с ним в гостиничном ресторане, Бин съедает протухшие мидии; наконец, он выбегавет голым из номера, и дверь захлопывается, а ключа у него нет... Подумайте о детях, Мистер Бин №: 9 Дата выхода: 25 апреля 1994 года Оригинальное название: «Mind the Baby, Mr. Bean» Приглашённые актёры: - Сделай сам, Мистер Бин №: 10 Дата выхода: 10 января 1994 года Оригинальное название: «Do-It-Yourself, Mr. Bean» Приглашённые актёры: - Снова в школу, Мистер Бин №: 11 Дата выхода: 26 октября 1994 года Оригинальное название: «Back to School, Mr. Bean» Приглашённые актёры: Дэвид Шнайдер ( ), Джон Бэррард ( ) Ваша подача, Мистер Бин №: 12 Дата выхода: 20 октября 1995 года Оригинальное название: «Tee Off, Mr. Bean» Приглашённые актёры: Дэвид Бэттли ( ) Спокойной ночи, Мистер Бин №: 13 Дата выхода: 31 октября 1995 года Оригинальное название: «Goodnight, Mr. Bean» Приглашённые актёры: Элизабет Бэннэт ( ) Стрижка от Мистера Бина лондонского №: 14 Дата выхода: 15 ноября 1995 Оригинальное название: «Hair by Mr. Bean of London» Приглашённые актёры: - Ссылки на источники Внешние ссылки Англоязычные сайты * Список серий на сайте Internet Movie Database * Список серий на сайте www.TV.com Мистер Бин en:List of Mr. Bean episodes id:Daftar episode Mr. Bean it:Episodi di Mr. Bean nl:Lijst van afleveringen van Mr. Bean th:รายชื่อตอนของ มิสเตอร์ บีน